Guitar Hero 5
Guitar Hero 5 es la quinta edición de las series de videojuegos Guitar Hero, en la cual se pueden encontrar 85 temas nuevos de 83 artistas. Fue lanzado el 1 de septiembre de 2009 en Norteamérica, el 18 de septiembre de 2009 en Europa y el 16 de septiembre de 2009 en Australia y Asia. Guitar Hero 5 se puede jugar con los instrumentos de "Guitar Hero World Tour" pero con más personas jugando al mismo tiempo; por ejemplo: dos baterías, un micrófono (canto) y dos guitarras. El juego puede ser comprado en caja con los instrumentos guitarra, micrófono y batería. Secuela Neversoft dijo que "Guitar Hero Warriors Of Rock" será el último videojuego de la saga de Guitar Hero hecha por Neversoft. Guitar Hero Warriors Of Rock estrenará el 28 de Septiembre en América mientras que en Europa el 24 de Septiembre. Incluye 93 canciones, no covers y una aventura épica llamada "Quest Mode" en la que los Guitar Heroes tendrán que reunirse y obtener sus poderes llamados "alter-egos" para derrotar a La Bestia y salvar al semi Dios del Rock. Nuevas propiedades Guitar Hero 5 tiene nuevas propiedades como "Party Play" que permite salirse o entrar a una canción o cambiar su dificultad mientras esta canción está sonando. A diferencia de los demás videojuegos de su estilo, durante una partida es posible programar el juego para que varios instrumentos idénticos puedan jugar simultáneamente ya sean 4 baterías, 4 bajos o 2 cantantes (restringido por el uso de puertos USB, las combinaciones de instrumentos son también posibles. El juego fue desarrollado por Neversoft y publicado por RedOctane y Activision. Fue lanzado internacionalmente el 1 de septiembre de 2009. Similar al título anterior, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero 5 está destinado a jugar en una experiencia de una banda de cuatro personas, incluidos la guitarra y el bajo, batería y cantante. El juego está disponible como un título independiente, permite a los jugadores que comienzan a utilizar los controladores de instrumentos compatibles, y como un paquete que provee estos controladores. Tiene varias características nuevas, como el juego drop-in/drop-out, bandas compuesto por cualquier combinación de los instrumentos disponibles, un modo competitivo Rockfest que consta de diversos mecanismos de puntuación, y ambos canción generales y específicos para desbloquear nuevos retos avatares, ropa, y otros extras en el juego. Muchos de estos cambios se han añadido para hacer el juego una experiencia más social, permitiendo a los jugadores en una amplia gama de niveles de habilidad para poder jugar de forma cooperativa y competitiva entre sí tanto a nivel local y en línea. Guitar Hero 5 contiene 85 canciones de 83 artistas, y al igual que los anteriores juegos de Guitar Hero, varios músicos con los trabajos en el juego han sido modelados a través de la captura de movimiento para los avatares en el juego, incluyendo: Johnny Cash, Carlos Santana, Kurt Cobain, Matt Bellamy y Shirley Manson. El juego continúa con el modo de estudio de música iniciado en el World Tour a través de GHTunes, y contenidos descargables adicionales para el juego estarán disponibles. La mayoría de los temas descargables existentes en el World Tour serán compatibles con Guitar Hero 5. El modo de juego en Guitar Hero 5 es similar a los juegos anteriores de la serie. Uso de un dispositivo de juego especial, los jugadores intentará hacer coincidir las notas de desplazamiento, tal como aparecen en la pantalla a lo largo de una pista de nota para imitar la reproducción de la música rock y otras canciones. Golpear notas correctas en el tiempo con la música aumenta la puntuación del jugador y se basa su medidor de rendimiento, mientras que las notas que falta hará que el medidor a gota. Si la caída de un metro por debajo de un umbral determinado, la canción termina antes de tiempo con el jugador abucheado fuera del escenario por un público virtual. Señala correctamente consecutivos bateando construirá multiplicador de puntos del jugador. Especialmente las secciones señaladas de la canción, si se realiza correctamente, contribuyen a crear "Energía Estrella cuando pueden dar rienda suelta a través de una acción con el controlador para seguir el doble de la puntuación actual.. Los jugadores pueden jugar en grupos de hasta cuatro jugadores locales o remotos para formar una banda, de forma cooperativa jugar a través de una canción. Mientras que en World Tour, la banda sólo podía tener una de cada instrumento, Guitar Hero 5 permite a los jugadores tocar cualquier combinación de instrumentos, incluyendo los cuatro jugadores en el mismo instrumento, si así lo desean. 4 Mientras que tocar en una banda, la energía estrella es ahora un seguimiento por separado para cada jugador, en lugar de colectivamente por la banda como en el World Tour. La Energía Estrella ya no es compartida por la banda, y en lugar de seguimiento para cada jugador de una manera similar a Rock Band. 5 una mecánica de juego nuevo llamado "Band Moments" requerirá que todos los miembros de la banda para tocar las secciones de una canción de éxito para ganar premios, tanto en anotación y efectos visuales en la pantalla. 6 7 El medidor de banda Revival aparecerá cuando un jugador falla de la canción, que requieren los demás integrantes de jugar bien como un grupo con el fin de llevar el jugador no pudo volver al juego. 7 Contenido descargable en la World Tour será compatible con la visión de Guitar Hero 5; 4, el juego incorporará World Tour contenido descargable que el jugador puede tener en los modos de juego diferentes 8. Modos De Juego Dos nuevos modos de juego se han anunciado para el juego. Party Play mode, que permite a los jugadores saltar a una banda o la abandonan, incluso en medio de una canción, y los instrumentos de cambio o los niveles de dificultad durante la reproducción. Rockfest mode, que puede ser jugado por cuatro u ocho jugadores nacionales en línea, con varios sub-modos que influyen en cómo se juega el juego y en la puntuación. Estas inclulyen: * Momentum: A partir de dificultad media, los jugadores pueden aumentar sus dificultades y conseguir más puntos por acertar veinte notas consecutivas, pero caerá de nuevo en crisis, si se pierden tres notas en una fila. * Streakers: Se obtienen puntos por hacer "manchas", una serie de notas consecutivas, con el valor de seguir aumentando durante más uniforme. * Perfeccionista: Para cada sección de una canción, los jugadores están clasificados por el porcentaje de notas correctas afectado, con el mejor jugador conseguir más puntos. * Do or Die: Un jugador se ve obligado a esperar hasta que la siguiente sección si faltan tres notas en la sección actual de la canción. * Eliminación: En ciertos puntos marcados en una canción (aproximadamente cada 30 segundos), el jugador de menor puntuación queda eliminado. * Pro Face-Off: un modo estándar de puntuación de ataque, con la puntuación más alta gana Caracteristicas Los jugadores pueden crear una lista de reproducción en Rockfest y asignar un modo diferente a cada canción. Guitar Hero 5 permite a los jugadores para comenzar en el vestíbulo de banda, desde donde se puede iniciar en cualquiera de los modos del juego, añadir otros locales y remotos los jugadores a una partida, y cambiar entre los modos de juego sin tener que abandonar la partida o en el vestíbulo, un cambio significativo en la respuesta a los jugadores dificultades encontradas en World Tour. Una característica adicional introducida en Guitar Hero 5 son los desafíos, incluidos aquellos vinculados a temas específicos y "concierto abierto" desafíos. Cada reto cuenta con tres niveles de realización posible de Oro, Platino y Diamante, imitando a la venta la grabación de música de certificación de los niveles - con el diamante es la más difícil de completar. La canción-a retos específicos, incluyen tanto instrumentos retos específicos, como la correcta vocalización de las repetidas "Fame" letra al final de David Bowie "Fame", como se mueve en el terreno de juego, y más general de puntuación o problemas de rendimiento. Abrir el concierto de los retos será elegido al azar presentado por los patrocinadores en el juego, y se basará en los aspectos de rendimiento, como anotar una cierta cantidad de puntos con "Star Power o utilizando la barra de golpe el controlador de guitarra de manera continua durante un período de tiempo. Estos permiten al jugador seleccionar cualquier canción al completo, con algunas canciones que potencialmente más adecuado para completar ese desafío. El proceso de estos desafíos se muestra en el juego por un metro de registro que aparece cuando el reto es activa y llena de manera similar al metro de puntuación global como el jugador completa con éxito hacia el reto. Los niveles de terminación superior, en particular, Diamond, sólo puede obtenerse jugando la dificultad de expertos de una canción, pero los jugadores pueden utilizar la mitad de la dificultad característica canción de ajuste, y si tocar en una banda, todos los jugadores se otorgan para completar un desafío si uno de los miembros es capaz de hacerlo. La recompensa de los retos que se utilizan para reemplazar la anterior, en recompensa de dinero del juego para la compra de equipos nuevos y los personajes en los anteriores juegos de Guitar Hero. Como señaló Bright, completando las canciones en Guitar Hero 5 dará a los jugadores una a nueve estrellas, hasta cinco estrellas para el rendimiento general, una sexta estrella para conseguir un perfecto funcionamiento, y hasta tres más por los desafíos. Estas serán utilizadas para desbloquear nuevos avatares, trajes, y otros contenidos adicionales para el juego. La función Music Studio, que permite a los jugadores crear sus propias canciones y distribuir a través del servicio "GHTunes" la música también se mejorará. El servicio permite actualmente que las letras de las canciones hasta diez minutos, y hasta cincuenta canciones de una de usuario único que se cargan en el servicio. El modo de mezcla permite precisamente crear las canciones, e incluye la pre-definidos muestra las pistas que pueden ser modificados en una nota por nota como base deseada. El nuevo modo de Jam permite a los jugadores seleccionar uno de varios estándar pre-establecido ritmos y luego jugar con él en los controladores de instrumento en un modo de forma libre, sin embargo, los jugadores pueden capturar cualquier segmento de esta música y moverlo a la mezcla el modo de compilar una canción. Letras de las canciones de usuario están a continuación, cargados y descargados a través de la modalidad de la Tunes Music Studio. Mientras que las canciones que violen los derechos de autor aún se retirarán del servicio, Neversoft será menos agresiva sobre esto y se basan más en comentarios de los usuarios sobre estas cuestiones. Avatares de músicos famosos que parte del juego, la realización de las canciones de ese artista y disponibles como personajes desbloqueables. Johnny Cash ha sido confirmado como personaje jugable. Artista Johnny Cash Tribute Terry Lee Goffee ha facilitado la captura de movimiento para su carácter. Carlos Santana se ha confirmado también que en el juego, muy probablemente como personaje jugable. Shirley Manson de Garbage ha sido confirmado para estar en el juego, a través de un video de IGN. Matt Bellamy de Muse también será un avatar jugar en el juego.además estará presente el fallecido líder de Nirvana, Kurt Cobain, tocando sus clásicos Smells Like Teen Spirit y Lithium. Si bien el creador de caracteres estándar estará disponible para todas las versiones del juego, la versión para Xbox 360 permitirá a los jugadores importar su Avatar de Xbox Live en el juego. La versión para Wii del juego, desarrollado por Vicarious Visions, será "La función de la paridad total" con la Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3 versiones, incluyendo soporte para hasta ocho jugadores en línea, posiblemente cada uno en su propia consola. Guitar Hero 5 será el primer juego de Wii soporta tarjetas SD de alta capacidad, lo que permite a cerca de 800 canciones que se almacenan en una tarjeta de 32 GB. Mientras que comienzan los juegos Guitar Hero de Wii permitirá a los jugadores para comprar contenidos descargables de una en una tiempo, Guitar Hero 5 incluirá la posibilidad de descargar álbumes completos y paquetes de canciones. Los jugadores también podrán gestionar el contenido de sus tarjetas de memoria Wii a través de la interfaz del juego. El juego no requieren que los jugadores entran en juego los códigos específicos de Amigos, sino que usará el libro Wii global de direcciones para localizar amigos. El "Mii Freestyle" modo, introdujo en World Tour, también estarán presentes, y con los cambios para hacer frente a algunos de los temas con menos jugadores habilidosos tratando de jugar bien juntos. Un "Guitar Hero Nintendo ecosistema" se introducirá en el Guitar Hero 5, dejando la versión de Wii comunicarse con la Nintendo DS, incluyendo un director de escena / editor de vídeo SD función controladora, en relación con el modo Mii Freestyle, y un nuevo modo de juego llamado " Roadie batalla ". En Roadie Batalla, cuatro jugadores juegan en dos equipos, cada equipo como un jugador realiza en un instrumento a través de la Wii, mientras que el otro utiliza un DS para conectarse a la Wii y actuar como roadie. Durante el juego, los jugadores roadie intento de sabotear el otro equipo, completando mini-juegos de la Nintendo DS que afectan el desempeño de música del otro equipo de una manera similar a la batalla Guitar Hero III Mode. Estos sólo pueden ser aprobados por el jugador DS que desempeñe otro mini-juego. Propiedades exclusivas del Xbox 360 y Wii En el Wii: "Roadie Battle", mientras 2 jugadores en el Wii tocan la canción compitiendo uno contra otro, otros dos en el Nintendo DS que se supone que son los "Roadies", éstos deben tirar poderes para hacer que el otro jugador del Wii pierda, similar a "Guerra" en Guitar Hero III, sólo que los que tiran castigos son los que están en el Nintendo DS. Además, el contenido descargable del Wii al fin podrá comprarse por "packs" (grupo de canciones, de 3 a 6) o discos completos y no individualmente. Además, 152 de las 158 canciones descargables de Guitar Hero World Tour serán compatibles. En el Xbox 360: los usuarios de Xbox Live podrán usar sus avatares de Xbox Live para tocar canciones. El ejemplo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yZmI3CBSj8 Juego de cuatro jugadores donde los cuatro están jugando el mismo instrumento en tres diferentes dificultades.La quinta entrega de la serie Guitar Hero se anunció en diciembre de 2008 23, con la confirmación de su lanzamiento para finales de 2009, mostrándose en mayo de 2009, en conjunto con el anuncio de otros nuevos títulos de Guitar Hero 24. El modo Party Play se inspira en reconocer que en los pasados Guitar Hero se hizo difícil jugar sin necesidad de maniobrar a través de una serie de menús y las pantallas de selección. La nueva entrega fue diseñada para ser utilizado en reuniones sociales, y se adaptó para utilizar cualquier instrumento de los que ya están disponibles actualmente, lo que permite varias combinaciones más allá del estándar de bandas de cuatro personas. 7 Un nuevo control en forma de guitarra se desarrolla para Guitar Hero 5, se vende con paquetes con el juego aunque la opción para las versiones simples no se ha determinado todavía. Al igual que otros controladores de Guitar Hero, la guitarra dispone de cinco botones con forma de traste de color en el cuello de la guitarra, una barra de rasgueo para imitar el acto de rasgueo, el vibrato para modificar la afinación de una nota, y botones adicionales específicos de la consola XBOX 360 para maniobrar a través de los menús del juego. El control es sobre todo un rediseño del modelo de World Tour con un acabado de color rojo e incluye el nuevo touchpad que está más arriba del cuello del controlador, permitiendo al jugador jugar notas a través de intervención de teléfonos o deslizarse a lo largo de su superficie especialmente marcado en las secciones la pista de la nota. Guitar Hero Unidad de 5 con un touchpad más preciso y sensible, debido a que está realizando el seguimiento de forma digital y con el añadido respuestas táctiles, una barra de rasgueo más precisa, y un fin controlador que hará que sea más fácil de manejar con las manos sudorosas. 25 Guitar Hero 5 de batería también se mantiene un diseño similar a la presentada en World Tour, con tres colores eléctricos baterías electrónicas que actúan como trampas y los toms, dos pastillas de elevación que actúan como platillos y un pedal de bombo. La nueva unidad aparece más cerca de la batería en Rock Band, con pads de platillos redondos en vez de en forma de cuña de unidades, y los medios de fijación del pedal de bombo contra el tambor marco kit 26. Promoción Como parte de la promoción de principios del juego, un concurso de búsqueda del tesoro fue anunciado en la última semana de mayo de 2009. Los jugadores tendrían que buscar artículos sobre juegos específicos relacionados con sitios para encontrar información sobre las bandas que van a estar en Guitar Hero 5, y luego entrar en esos grupos en el sitio web oficial del juego para tener la oportunidad de ganar una serie de entradas para conciertos en sus área. A través de esta promoción, un gran número de artistas en la lista de pistas final se reveló 27. Un video viral de finales de julio de 2009 anunció el último puñado de canciones para el juego presenta cuatro mujeres desnudas caminando por una calle pública, con el negro censurar bares para cubrir sus cuerpos, pero también se utiliza para anunciar los nombres de las canciones. 28 El vídeo atrajo la ira de Bill O'Reilly, llamando al vídeo "vergüenza" y los modelos como "cabeza de un alfiler". 29 30 Por un tiempo limitado, los jugadores que han comprado Guitar Hero 5 se podrá canjear un código con el juego para recibir una copia gratuita de Guitar Hero: Van Halen antes de su lanzamiento al por menor 31. Lista de canciones Canciones de 83 músicos estarán en el disco de juego. Temas de artistas representarán a sus "videos-video debut en el ritmo del game". 8 Brian Bright, director de proyecto para el juego, ha pedido la lista de pistas "fresco", con el 25% de las canciones lanzadas en los últimos 18 meses, y más de 0.20% a partir de la década actual. 9 A diferencia de versiones anteriores de la serie Guitar Hero, donde los jugadores deben trabajar a través de un modo de carrera para desbloquear todas las canciones en el juego, todas las canciones de Guitar Hero 5 estará desbloqueado y disponible para jugar en cualquier modo desde el principio, 32 similar a Guitar Hero: Metallica. Además, 152 de los actuales 158 canciones descargables para Guitar Hero World Tour será compatible con la visión de Guitar Hero 5; el contenido existente se actualiza automáticamente para incluir todas las nuevas características de Guitar Hero 5, 4 1 33 Además, algunas canciones de los Guitar Hero II hacked edition y Guitar Hero III serán transferibles a Guitar Hero 2 para una pequeña cuota, actualizado para incluir nuevos Guitar Hero 5 características, y serán tratados como contenido descargable para el juego. [ 33] Todas las canciones transferidas también trabajará en la próxima Hero Band. 33 El proceso de transferencia requiere que el jugador introduzca un código único de la gira mundial o Smash Hits manual para acceder a la capacidad de volver a descargar todas las canciones disponibles en envases (en la Xbox 360 o PlayStation 3) o canciones individuales (en el Wii) que han sido actualizados para incluir las nuevas características. Los jugadores de la Xbox 360 o PlayStation 3 puede eliminar canciones individuales después de descargar el paquete. 34 35 Las canciones que no serán transferibles se deben a problemas de licencia, y no debido a problemas técnicos, según el director Brian Bright. 36 Tim Riley, jefe de licencias de música en Activision, declaró que seguirá buscando las licencias para más canciones para ser exportados a Guitar Hero 5, pero no podemos garantizar que estas canciones se autoricen para el futuro de los juegos Guitar Hero 33. Bright señaló que previamente, que "Under Pressure" de Queen y David Bowie, siempre fue una canción que querían en Guitar Hero, pero no podían encontrar los Masters que ya existían. Sin embargo, para Guitar Hero 5, los masters han aparecido por arte de magia " y será parte del tracklist del juego 36. Las canciones de Guitar Hero 5 de lista de pistas se enumeran a continuación. Exportar canciones La gente podrá exportar la lista de canciones de Guitar Hero World Tour y Smash Hits por un pequeño precio, también se podrán exportar a Band Hero, sólo se debe escribir un código impreso en el manual de Guitar Hero Smash Hits y Guitar Hero World Tour. en ésta página están listadas las canciones exportables de Guitar Hero: World Tour y Guitar Hero: Smash Hits http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Canciones_importables_de_Guitar_Hero Precio por exportar todas las canciones del Guitar Hero: World Tour (Xbox 360 live):280 Microsoft Points. Precio por exportar todas las canciones del Guitar Hero: Smash Hits(Xbox 360 live):240 Microsoft Points. Precio por exportar todas las canciones del Band Hero (Xbox 360 live): 400 Microsoft Points. Precio por exportar todas las canciones del Guitar Hero: 5 (Xbox 360 live):480 Microsoft Points. Contenido descargable Guitar Hero 5 permite descargar canciones en línea, cada una cuesta 160 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360), $1.99 dólares (PlayStation 3) o 200 Wii Points (Wii). Los packs cuestan 440MSP (Xbox 360) y $4.50, 152 de las 158 disponibles para descargar en Guitar Hero World Tour también son descargables en Guitar Hero 5 y Band Hero. } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Año !style="background:#ddddee;" | Canción !style="background:#ddddee;" | Artista !style="background:#ddddee;" | Pack !style="background:#ddddee;" | Género !style="background:#ddddee;" | Fecha |- |1969 |"Prodigal Son" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |1969 |"You Gotta Move" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |1969 |"Under My Thumb" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |1969 |"I'm Free" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |1969 |"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"100 Little Curses" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Fight! Smash! Win!" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Somewhere in the World It's Midnight" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Beautiful Thieves" |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2003 |"Girl's Not Grey" |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2006 | |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2005 |"Munich" |Editors |Yeah Yeah Yeahs/The Faint/Editors Track Pack |Rock | |- |2008 |"The Geeks Were Right" | |Yeah Yeah Yeahs/The Faint/Editors Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Dull Life" |Yeah Yeah Yeahs |Yeah Yeah Yeahs/The Faint/Editors Track Pack |Rock | |- |1998 |"Mexicola" |Queens of the Stone Age |Queens of the Stone Age Track Pack |Rock | |- |1998 |"Avon" |Queens of the Stone Age |Queens of the Stone Age Track Pack |Rock | |- |1998 |"How to Handle a Rope" |Queens of the Stone Age |Queens of the Stone Age Track Pack |Rock | |- |1981 |"The Stroke" |Billy Squier |Billy Squier Track Pack |Rock | |- |1982 |"Everybody Wants You" |Billy Squier |Billy Squier Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"When She Comes to Me" |Billy Squier |Billy Squier Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Pilgrim" |Wolfmother |Wolfmother Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"California Queen" |Wolfmother |Wolfmother Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Cosmic Egg" |Wolfmother |Wolfmother Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1981 |"Freeze Frame" |The J. Geils Band |Classic Rock 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1975 |"Show Me the Way" (Live) |Peter Frampton |Classic Rock 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1979 |"Lay It on the Line" |Triumph |Classic Rock 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1992 |"Gor-Gor" |GWAR |All Hallows' Eve Track Pack |Metal | |- |1996 |"The Beautiful People" |Marilyn Manson |All Hallows' Eve Track Pack |Industrial | |- |1982 |"Astro Zombies" |Misfits |All Hallows' Eve Track Pack |Punk | |- |1998 |"Fly Away" |Lenny Kravitz |Lenny Kravitz Track Pack |Rock | |- |2004 |"Lady" |Lenny Kravitz |Lenny Kravitz Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |1989 |"Let Love Rule" |Lenny Kravitz |Lenny Kravitz Track Pack |Rock | |- |1979 |"I Was Made for Lovin' You" |Kiss |Kiss Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1983 |"Lick It Up" |Kiss |Kiss Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2009 |"Modern Day Delilah" |Kiss |Kiss Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2006 |"Lemon Frosting" |Bunny Knutson |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"RockNRola" |Nancy Fullforce |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"From the Blue/Point of No Return/T.T.R.T.S" |An Endless Sporadic |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Progressive Rock | |- |2009 |"Love Holds It Down" |Dom Liberati |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"You Really Like Me" |Davidicus |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Guilty Pleasures" |Tony Solis |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Progressive Rock | |- |2009 |"Panic Attack!" |The Fall of Troy |The Fall of Troy Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"A Classic Case of Transference" |The Fall of Troy |The Fall of Troy Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Single" |The Fall of Troy |The Fall of Troy Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"All the Right Moves" |OneRepublic |OneRepublic Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2009 |"Everybody Loves Me" |OneRepublic |OneRepublic Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"Mercy" |OneRepublic |OneRepublic Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2003 |"Hi-Speed Soul" |Nada Surf |Indie Rock Track Pack |Rock | |- |1994 |"Cut Your Hair" |Pavement |Indie Rock Track Pack |Rock | |- |2005 |"Sister Jack" |Spoon |Indie Rock Track Pack |Rock | |- |2008 |"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" |Steve Ouimette |Single |Rock | |- |2006 |"Our Song" |Taylor Swift |Celebrity New Years Rock Track Pack |Country | |- |2002 |"Harder to Breathe" |Maroon 5 |Celebrity New Years Rock Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2000 |"New" |No Doubt |Celebrity New Years Rock Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2009 |"Lonesome Road Blues" |Joe Bonamassa |New Blues Masters Track Pack |Blues | |- |2009 |"Who I Am" |Tyler Bryant |New Blues Masters Track Pack |Blues | |- |2009 |"Broken Man" |Scott McKeon |New Blues Masters Track Pack |Blues | |- |2010 |"Holiday" |Vampire Weekend |Vampire Weekend Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2008 |"The Kids Don't Stand a Chance" |Vampire Weekend |Vampire Weekend Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2010 |"Cousins" |Vampire Weekend |Vampire Weekend Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Laser Cannon Deth Sentence" |Dethklok |Metal Track Pack |Death Metal | |- |2009 |"Still I Rise" |Shadows Fall |Metal Track Pack |Metal | |- |2009 |"Twilight of the Thunder God" |Amon Amarth |Metal Track Pack |Death Metal | |- |1970 |"Travelin' Band" |Creedence Clearwater Revival |Creedence Clearwater Revival Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1969 |"Bad Moon Rising" |Creedence Clearwater Revival |Creedence Clearwater Revival Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1969 |"Proud Mary" |Creedence Clearwater Revival |Creedence Clearwater Revival Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2005 |"Attack" |30 Seconds to Mars |30 Seconds to Mars Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2005 |"From Yesterday" |30 Seconds to Mars |30 Seconds to Mars Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2009 |"Kings and Queens" |30 Seconds to Mars |30 Seconds to Mars Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2004 |"Sooner or Later" |Breaking Benjamin |Breaking Benjamin Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2006 |"Until the End" |Breaking Benjamin |Breaking Benjamin Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Give Me A Sign" |Breaking Benjamin |Breaking Benjamin Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Can You Take Me" |Third Eye Blind |Third Eye Blind Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1997 |"Losing a Whole Year" |Third Eye Blind |Third Eye Blind Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1999 |"Never Let You Go" |Third Eye Blind |Third Eye Blind Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2001 |"First Date" |Blink-182 |Blink-182 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |1999 |"All the Small Things" |Blink-182 |Blink-182 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |1999 |"Adam's Song" |Blink-182 |Blink-182 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2005 |"Here It Goes Again" |OK Go |OK Go Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2005 |"Do What You Want" |OK Go |OK Go Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2002 |"Get Over It" |OK Go |OK Go Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Requiem for a Dying Song" |Flogging Molly |Flogging Molly Track Pack |Punk | |- |2008 |"(No More) Paddy's Lament" |Flogging Molly |Flogging Molly Track Pack |Punk | |- |2004 |"The Seven Deadly Sins" |Flogging Molly |Flogging Molly Track Pack |Punk | |- |1987 |"Girls, Girls, Girls" |Mötley Crüe |80's Track Pack |Metal | |- |1981 |"We Got the Beat" |The Go-Go's |80's Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |1983 |"Sister Christian" |Night Ranger |80's Track Pack |Rock | |- |1973 |"Free Bird" |Lynyrd Skynyrd |Lynyrd Skynyrd Track Pack |Southern Rock | |- |1973 |"Simple Man" |Lynyrd Skynyrd |Lynyrd Skynyrd Track Pack |Southern Rock | |- |1973 |"Gimme Three Steps" |Lynyrd Skynyrd |Lynyrd Skynyrd Track Pack |Southern Rock | |- |2007 |"Thnks fr th Mmrs" |Fall Out Boy |Fall Out Boy Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" |Fall Out Boy |Fall Out Boy Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |""The Take Over, the Breaks Over"" |Fall Out Boy |Fall Out Boy Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Gives You Hell" |The All-American Rejects |Mixed Singles 1 |Pop Rock | |- |1991 |"There's No Other Way" |Blur |Mixed Singles 1 |Alternative | |- |2008 |"Addicted" |Saving Abel |Mixed Singles 1 |Rock | |- |2005 |"Everything Is Everything" |Phoenix |Phoenix Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"1901" |Phoenix |Phoenix Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Lisztomania" |Phoenix |Phoenix Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1971 |"After Forever" |Black Sabbath |Black Sabbath Track Pack |Metal | |- |1971 |"Into the Void" |Black Sabbath |Black Sabbath Track Pack |Metal | |- |1971 |"Sweet Leaf" |Black Sabbath |Black Sabbath Track Pack |Metal | |- |1981 |"Juke Box Hero" |Foreigner |Classic Rock 3 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1976 |"Sweet Home Alabama" (Live) |Lynyrd Skynyrd |Classic Rock 3 Track Pack |Southern Rock | |- |1976 |"Take the Money and Run" |Steve Miller Band |Classic Rock 3 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2010 |"Face Down" |Alpha Rev |Alternative Pop Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Low Day" |Capra |Alternative Pop Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2006 |"You're All I Have" |Snow Patrol |Alternative Pop Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1993 |"Livin' on the Edge" |Aerosmith |Aerosmith Track Pack |TBA | |- |1989 |"Love in an Elevator" |Aerosmith |Aerosmith Track Pack |TBA | |- |1987 |"Rag Doll" |Aerosmith |Aerosmith Track Pack |TBA | |- |2008 |"7 Things" |Miley Cyrus |Band Hero Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Here We Go Again" |Demi Lovato |Band Hero Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Falling Down" |Selena Gomez & the Scene |Band Hero Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2010 |"Between the Lines" |Stone Temple Pilots |Stone Temple Pilots Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1993 |"Plush" |Stone Temple Pilots |Stone Temple Pilots Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1992 |"Sex Type Thing" |Stone Temple Pilots |Stone Temple Pilots Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2010 |"God Save the Queen" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |Rock | |- |2010 |"Il Canto degli Italiani" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |Rock | |- |2010 |"La Marseillaise" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |Rock | |- |2010 |"Lied der Deutschen" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |Rock | |- |2010 |"The Star-Spangled Banner" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |Rock | |- |1971 |"I'm Eighteen" |Alice Cooper |Alice Cooper Track Pack |Hard Rock | |- |1972 |"School's Out" |Alice Cooper |Alice Cooper Track Pack |Hard Rock | |- |1975 |"Welcome to My Nightmare" |Alice Cooper |Alice Cooper Track Pack |Hard Rock | |- |2007 |"Dear Maria, Count Me In" |All Time Low |All Time Low Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2009 |"Weightless" |All Time Low |All Time Low Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2010 |"Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)" (Live) |All Time Low |All Time Low Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2009 |"Fireflies" |Owl City |Pop 1 Track Pack |Electronic | |- |2002 |"This Love" |Maroon 5 |Pop 1 Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Just Dance" |Lady Gaga |Pop 1 Track Pack |Dance | |- |1980 |"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" |Queen |Queen 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1974 |"Killer Queen" |Queen |Queen 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1976 |"Somebody to Love" |Queen |Queen 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2007 |"Afterlife" |Avenged Sevenfold |Avenged Sevenfold Track Pack |Metal | |- |2007 |"Almost Easy" |Avenged Sevenfold |Avenged Sevenfold Track Pack |Metal | |- |2007 |"Scream" |Avenged Sevenfold |Avenged Sevenfold Track Pack |Metal | |- |2000 |"Down With The Sickness" |Disturbed |Disturbed Track Pack |Metal | |- |2008 |"Indestructible" |Disturbed |Disturbed Track Pack |Metal | |- |2005 |"Stricken" |Disturbed |Disturbed Track Pack |Metal | |- |2008 |"Devour" |Shinedown |Shinedown Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Second Chance" |Shinedown |Shinedown Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Sound of Madness" |Shinedown |Shinedown Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2002 |"The Taste of Ink" |The Used |The Used Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"The Bird and the Worm" |The Used |The Used Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"Pretty Handsome Awkward" |The Used |The Used Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2001 |"Fat Lip" |Sum 41 |Sum 41 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2001 |"In Too Deep" |Sum 41 |Sum 41 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2002 |"Still Waiting" |Sum 41 |Sum 41 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2005 |"Beverly Hills" |Weezer |Weezer Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Pork and Beans" |Weezer |Weezer Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2001 |"Island in the Sun" |Weezer |Weezer Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |1992 |"Symphony of Destruction" |Megadeth |Megadeth Track Pack |Metal | |- |1990 |"Hangar 18" |Megadeth |Megadeth Track Pack |Metal | |- |1986 |"Peace Sells" |Megadeth |Megadeth Track Pack |Metal | |- |2000 |"Southtown" |P.O.D. |P.O.D. Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2001 |"Youth of the Nation" |P.O.D. |P.O.D. Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2002 |"Boom" |P.O.D. |P.O.D. Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- ||1999 |"Nookie" |Limp Bizkit |Rock 1 Track Pack |Rock | |- |2003 |"I Stand Alone" |Godsmack |Rock 1 Track Pack |Metal | |- |1989 |"Epic" |Faith No More |Rock 1 Track Pack |Rock | |- |1998 |"The Dope Show" |Marilyn Manson |Rock 1 Track Pack |Industrial | |- |1998 |"Blue Monday" |Orgy |Rock 1 Track Pack |Industrial | |- |2000 |"Last Resort" |Papa Roach |Rock 1 Track Pack |Pop Rock | |} Referencias Categoría:Guitar Hero Categoría:Videojuegos de 2009 Categoría:Videojuegos de Activision Categoría:Videojuegos de música Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos para Wii Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360